


The Babysitter You Can (Not) Tie Up

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Duct Tape, F/F, Gag, Handcuffs, babysitter, gagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Evangelion like title aside, I hope you all enjoy this piece. It's just about one babysitter that will not be defeated! I hope you all enjoy.As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	The Babysitter You Can (Not) Tie Up

Amber, a young teenaged babysitter just out to make some money took a deep breath as she happily knocked on the door of her new client Ms. Railway. She had shoulder length brunette curly hair with a neatly pressed button up pink t-shirt with black shorts and a white purse slung over her shoulder with ankle pink socks on and dark shoes. 

It wasn't long before the door opened to reveal both the husband and wife, both clearly ready for a long night of enjoyment as they were all dressed up. 

"I'll get the car going," the husband assured his wife walking off as the blonde female smiled at the girl that was giving her a night off from her kids. 

"Amber right? Thanks again for looking after the kids, getting a babysitter is hard these days," she remarked cheerfully. 

"Not a problem, I'm glad I can assist! I can handle even the toughest of kids!" Amber assured her. 

"Right, well don't let them stay up too late and keep them away from junk food and games, they need to get their reading done tonight," she said soon hurrying away as the couple soon sped away. 

"Yeah, I wonder why..." Amber remarked once more checking the reviews on her new client, she had a high star rating on Babysitter Armor, an online service for babysitters to warn one another about potential 'demon' children and Ms. Railway and her kids had the highest rating on the board. Taking a deep breath, Amber soon stepped into the nice home and soon heard the sound of the kids in another room. 

As Amber stepped into the room, she spied two blonde kids, about a year apart in age and nearing their double digits as one was female, dress in a long pink shirt, with a dark pink and black skirt and white tights on while the boy wore a green shirt, with dark jeans and white socks on. 

"Hi there, I'm your babysitter Amber, you two must be Lilly and Luke right?" 

"Hi..." they both said engrossed into a game of Smasher Karts as Amber sighed. 

"Aren't you two supposed to be doing your readings tonight?" she questioned them as they both gave another monotone reply. 

"Already done...." they said as Amber rolled her eyes. 

"How about you two pause the game and show me then?" she said as they did so, however it was Lilly that stood up while Luke merely glanced back. Though they seem to have halos above them, Amber slowly saw the devil horns appear as Lilly walked towards her as if she was the one in control. 

"Amber was it? I'm sure you heard from the rest, but we do things our way when mommy and daddy are gone, if you don't like it, we'll show you how things are done. Now go talk to your boyfriend or whatever you’re into and leave us be!" Lilly warned as Amber chuckled lightly. 

"Yes, I've got all the reviews on you two, constantly tying up your babysitter, mocking them and making it out like they did bad things when your parents get home which gets them fired. Well, I won't be playing cops or robbers, or indians and cowboys or anything that requires someone tied up!" Amber made it clear as she asserted her dominance over the two. "One wrong move and I call your parents, now I'll give you time to finish your game and then you both need to start reading!" Amber said sternly while taking her leave, Lilly looking on pouting as Luke looked nervous. 

"What should we do sis?" he asked wanting to play games all night. 

"The same thing we do with all babysitters Luke, tie them down!" Lilly promised as Amber declared war and they were up to it. 

\------

"You two better be reading in there!" Amber called out half an hour later while she finish watching the latest episode of Big Spin Winnings.

"Maaaaybe!" both kids voice replied as Amber sighed, knowing this would not be easy. 

"What did I warn you?" she said getting up from the couch, not bothering to put her shoes back on as she marched into their room, the moment she stepped in she failed to see a well-placed toy, painted to reflect the dark grayish carpet which Amber stepped and toppled her to the floor like a giant. "Gaaah! Hhrnrn..." she groaned trying to get up but soon the two kids were on top of her, soon lashing ropes around her wrists and ankles with some form of Scout skill. "HEY!" she cried out, already feeling herself restrained to a helpless state. 

"You should have minded your own business..." Lilly warned her while pulling on the ropes that made Amber grunt as her wrists and ankles were tightly bound. "Now you get to spend the night like this!" she teased as Amber growled. 

"Listen here, you better untie me, or you will regret it!" 

"Ahhh, put an apple in it!" Luke said, soon jamming in a bright red apple into Amber's mouth, making her eyes widen. 

"Mfhffm?! Mmrmmrmrrm!" 

"Keep that in, otherwise we'll replace it with Luke's socks!" she threatens as he giggled while wiggling what appeared to be rather dirty sock feet at her. 

"I haven't taken them off in over a week!" he said as Lilly smirked. 

"Last two babysitters that challenged this left sick..." she remarked as Amber recalled the reviews that had a sick icon on it. "Come on brother, we'll play on daddy's game system!" she said as the two ran off. 

"Mrhrrh ngngng hrhrhrmrm!" Amber cried out and squirmed, rolling from side to side trying to get the ropes off as she huffed and looked annoyed. " _They have no idea who they are messing with..._ " she thought not about to back down as she showed her own skill and flexibility, working her arms under her legs and getting them out in front making it a simple task to remove the apple and finally use her teeth to free her wrists and then her ankles. 

"Gaah, haa, now, where are they?" she gasped out as she began searching the house, finding them in an office setting playing a rather mature game on a large PC system, which surprised them both upon her entrance. 

"How you get free?" Luke remarked as Lilly looked on irritated. 

"A cute attempt you brats, but enough, go read or I'm calling your parents!" Amber threaten once more, though forgot to get their number and could not find it anywhere within sight. 

"Fiiiine..." they both said defeated and soon walked off as Luke looked at Lilly who smirked. 

"Guess this calls for ol’ silver..." she assured her bother, making a quick stop in the garage and grabbed the biggest roll of silver duct tape they could find. 

\------

"Damn brats! I'll have marks tomorrow..." Amber remarked while eying the rope marks on her wrists as she heard the kids giggle behind her, making her sigh as she stood up from the couch. "Alright you two, I doubt your reading is that fun, I better-" she began to say as she once more slipped on a well-placed toy that was obscured by the couch, making her go falling backwards and landed hard on the ground. "Gaah! Hrnn…" she cried out and groaned out while soon rolling onto her stomach to get up, that was when she heard the sound of two duct tape rolls and before she knew it, found her wrists being taped together along with her ankles. 

"Now you're really tied up!" Lilly declared as once Luke had her ankles bound, they began to roll Amber around, binding her arms to her backside. 

"Gaah! You damn brats! I am-" she began to say before Luke tore off a few strips of tape, soon smoothing them over her lips. "MPHPMMM!" 

"Hehhehe!" Lilly said confident as they soon had her all taped up in the chest area. "That was an A for effort on the rope, but no one gets out of tape! Which given the effort you’ve shown I'll spare you my brother’s socks for a gag. Now come Luke, I believe I just got the Golden shell..." Lilly said as they both scampered off as Amber narrowed her eyes at the two troublemakers. 

"MGMGHGHG MRMR HRHRMG NGNGN!" she began to grunt and squirm, letting out a flustered snort before smirking behind her gag, expecting this as she would surprise the kids before long. 

\---------

"Right before the finish line sis?" Luke remarked having been blown up inches before the finish line. 

"Hehhehe! Any better use for it?" she remarked smug as the shell denied her brother a last second victory. 

"You're terrible..." he remarked as Amber's voice soon startled them. 

"I couldn't agree more!" Amber said while lightly tossing up and down a ball of duct tape in her hand which was the remains of her bonds all rolled up. 

"H-How?" Lilly cried out confused with Luke also confused. 

"It's my lotion! It leaves my skin in a way that no tape will stick to it. Same with my clothing with the laundry detergent I use. Tape me like into a cocoon; I'll slip free every time!" Amber explained as Lilly was left dumbfounded. "Final warning guys, get to your reading or I'm ripping out that game system," Amber said walking off to clean up the last of the duct tape as Luke hung his head. 

"I'll go get the books..." he said before Lilly stopped him. 

"Oh no, this is calling for the big guns! We're raiding mom and dad's room!" Lilly said as they soon hurried off to grab something that would defeat Amber. 

\--------

"How do those parents let them get away with it?" Amber sighed while on her knees picking up the last of the tape before both kids pounced on her from behind. "Oh come on! What-" she began to say as she heard a clicking noise with cold steel now gripping her wrists and through her sock ankles. "Handcuffs?!" she cried out, which with her mouth left so wide open, a thickly knotted kitchen towel was jammed in between her lips and knotted behind her head. "MMFMFFMPH!" 

"Never thought I had to use them, good work on pushing us this far! Don’t worry, we won't miss you, especially when we tell our parents you did this to yourself for some sick private game!" Lilly chuckled as they both returned to their game once more, Amber left in shock and amazement at how far the kids just went. 

"Mmrrhrhr ngng hrhrrmmmmm!" she cried out as the handcuffs rattled as she bit down heavily on her gag as she rolled around a bit flustered. "Grrmrmrph!" she groaned but knew this may happen and came prepared. 

She soon began to inch herself closer to the couch, working herself onto her knees and pressing her chest onto the couch and with her head soon knocked her purse onto the ground. Now with it on the ground she was able to use her hands to open it and pull out a pin and began to pick the lock. 

"Mgngn nrhrn mmmm!" she groaned, never figuring that hardcore babysitter 101 video would come in so handy one day. 

\------

"But sis, we don't know where the key is!" Luke said worried as they finished their game. 

"Like I said, we'll frame her when mom and dad get home and then-" 

"You'll be grounded!" Amber said returning to the room, dangling the handcuffs in one hand and the former towel gag in the other. 

"H-How?!" Lilly said confused. 

"I can pick locks you little devil! Now is there anything else you like to try or you going to finally read?" Amber asked crossed. 

"We... we give up..." Lilly said truly defeated as they turned off their game and began their readings. 

"Good! Now I need to return these before-" Amber said going back into the living room, only to see both parents back home, quickly noticing their fine towel in her hand along with their private toys. "Ack! M-Ms and Mr. Railway, back so soon?" she asked both frowned at Amber, who soon found herself fired from the job for what they believe were a breach of privacy. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Evangelion like title aside, I hope you all enjoy this piece. It's just about one babysitter that will not be defeated! I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
